


A Ridiculous Idea

by RebeccaAnabelBurrows



Category: DCU, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grief/Mourning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26258794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaAnabelBurrows/pseuds/RebeccaAnabelBurrows
Summary: Another take of what could have happened after the last issue of Justice League (New 52) if things happened differently in Justice League #50.Preliminary knowledge of the original story probably not necessary but spoilers for the last issues.
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	A Ridiculous Idea

**Author's Note:**

> But knowledge of this [scene](https://r-a-b-talks.tumblr.com/post/628187544836784128) wouldn't hurt. Spoilers for Justice League #50. 
> 
> In this issue, Hal and Bruce have a talk in the Batcave after fighting against Darkseid. I wrote what happened just after but changed a few parameters (mostly, Barry Allen and Jessica Cruz dying)

They stayed there, standing, close to each other but not touching, letting the silence paint their surroundings. Some silences are warm and comforting. This one was chilling and full of indistinct and uncertain emotions. 

“Hal. How are you doing ?” Bruce asked after a while.

Hal. Not Jordan. Bruce calling him by his first name was never a good sign, in Hal’s experience. It usually required a life or death situation, a distressing event. Well, that seemed like the right situation for it. 

Hal crossed his arms on his chest. Bruce had turned toward him fully, which he hadn’t done the whole time Hal had been there. He was even more guarded than usual and Hal wondered briefly if it was because he wasn’t comfortable in front of Hal’s grief or attempting to hide his own. 

“I - I don't really know. I tried not to think about it but then something else came to mind and I grabbed my phone to text Barry about it and… well, it’s worse. It’s like having the news delivered to you a second time. ”

Hal lowered his head. A few strands of hair found their way in front of his eyes but he didn’t remove them. 

“I know Barry was a close friend.” Bruce said.

Hal pressed his eyes shut for a second. His jaw clenched.  
When he reopened his eyes, he met Bruce’s gaze, steady and anchoring. He focused on the blue irises, noting that Bruce had gotten rid of the cowl. 

“My best friend. And Jessica was my trainee. My responsibility. I failed them both.“ he told Bruce.

“We all failed them, as a team. We knew we couldn’t trust the Crime Syndicate.”

Hal looked at the screens in front of them. At some point of their conversation, Bruce had turned them off and the Joker’s face had disappeared. Hal was grateful for it, he had seen enough lately for a decade of brand new nightmares without adding Gotham’s clown to the lot. 

“It doesn't make me feel any better.” Hal said, crossing his arms on his chest. 

It was getting cold in the Cave, or maybe it was just Hal’s feelings that were freezing him from inside. Bruce must have noticed because he asked for a few minutes and came back wearing more casual clothing. Hal mimicked him a bit mechanically, letting go of the familiar glow to find himself in jeans and a t-shirt. He felt even colder. 

“Come on.” Bruce told Hal, and pushed him toward the door leading to the house. 

He had put his hand on Hal’s lower back, under his jacket, but had let it go when he had felt Hal tensing immediately. 

“My apologies.” was all he said about it.

Hal wondered if he had done it automatically, without giving it a single thought. He felt cold again.

“I didn’t mind, I just wasn’t expecting it.” Hal replied, mourning the loss of the heat from Bruce’s palm on his back. 

“Habit. I escorted way too many people from one room to another during parties at the Manor.”

Hal refrained to point out the obvious as they climbed up some steps : those people had probably all been women. He sincerely hoped his cheeks weren’t as red as he felt and was thankful for the Cave’s dim lighting for once. 

After going through some more security measures, they accessed the Manor. Bruce led Hal through a couple of unoccupied rooms and corridors before inviting him in another room and turning the lights on. He closed the door behind him. 

He gestured for Hal to sit in an armchair in front of the fireplace and started lighting a fire.

“You don’t have to -” Hal protested, but a glance at Bruce’s stubborn face stopped him. 

Not long after, they were both sitting, contemplating the fire Bruce had lighted. Bruce had poured some amber-colored liquid in two glasses. Hal had yet to touch his - he wasn’t sure he could stop drinking if he started. He would want to numb the pain “just a tiny bit more” until he passed out. 

“I am afraid nothing will make you feel better. And you would have sought Oliver out if you wanted to be comforted. You’re here because you want me to deal the death blow, you’re expecting me to tell you that you could have done more, should have.” Bruce said.

Hal remembered having said something about it being their collective fault not making it any better than it being his individual fault back in the Cave. Apparently, Bruce had been continuing this conversation in his mind. 

“Aren’t you going to lecture me ? Don’t you think I messed up royally ? That I could have done so much more for Jessica ? That maybe, just maybe, it would have kept her alive ?” Hal started saying, or maybe yelling. 

Bruce leaned forward, his hands crossed. 

“You want cold hard truths ? I’ll give them to you. You taught Jessica everything useful you could in a limited time period. She had the tools to fight Volthoom, but Volthoom was too strong for her and her tools weren’t sharp enough. And Barry chose his fate. We all did when we founded the League, we all do whenever we put our armors on.” 

Hal kept his eyes on the fire. He was well aware of Bruce watching him and identifying his reactions : this is denial, this is anger, this is self-hatred, and maybe here just hatred. His jaw clenched again. Bruce’s hand was on his armchair’s armrest. Hal considered slapping it away. 

“You want out. I get it. You’re tired and you’ve seen too many people dying, good people. But you know it better than me Hal, the only way to quit is feet first.” 

Hal wondered how Bruce could read that much on him. How he could know Hal just wanted to resign and give up. Or was he feeling it, too ? This feeling of helplessness nagging at him, even if with the ring, he was one of the most powerful beings in existence ?

Bruce telling him they couldn’t quit was quite laughable. Bruce could quit at all times, if he let himself even if Hal doubted he would ever do it. Hal had to die a Lantern, he commited to do so. 

“What if I just wasn’t a good enough Lantern ? What do you think of that ?” Hal said, and he wasn’t even that much interested in the answer.

He had messed up. He should have protected Jessica. He could have found a way. 

“Then you wouldn’t be wearing that ring.” Bruce was saying, and his voice had a gentle quality Hal hadn’t been ready for.

Pity. From Bruce, he would have expected better but maybe it was all he deserved. 

"You weren't wrong." he said after staying silent for a while.

"Weren't I ?" Bruce said cautiously.

He had leaned back on his armchair and was looking at his empty glass. The flames of the fireplace were reflected on it, dancing some mysterious dance. 

"I am not a hero. Never had been. Barry and Jess were. Vic is, too. "

They were lucky Victor hadn’t died too. It had been a very close call, and Jessica’s death had left him quite traumatized. 

"What I said was unfair and hurtful and deep down, you know that. At the end of the day, even when you’re not wearing your ring, you’re still a hero, Hal.” Bruce stated firmly. 

Hal met his unflinching gaze before looking back at the flames. A bit orange, a bit yellow, maybe a bit white and a bit blue. The colors behind Hal’s pupils stubbornly stayed the same - green and red. 

“Barry sacrificed himself so we could live.” 

He wasn’t even looking at Bruce, but when the man spoke, Hal could tell without a doubt he was very tense. 

“You sacrificed yourself so I could live. Believe me, I am not about to forget it anytime soon. I don’t think anybody on this planet - and maybe others - has ever done something so foolish -” Bruce growled.

It was fascinating, seeing Batman blending into Bruce. The contrary was impressive too but more unusual. Hal had only seen it happen around Robins or Bats of some sort, especially hurt ones. It wasn’t just about the voice, it had to do with the whole attitude. 

But Bruce was pushing it. Hal had been so scared then. 

“Seriously ? I could have died, asshole.” he said and he was the one leaning into Bruce’s space now. 

It was probably a trick of the light but Bruce’s eyes seemed as dark as a stormy night.

“Precisely. What do you think I was angry about ? Being alive ?” 

“Well, it’s not your first brush with death, so I don’t know, you tell me.” Hal said, standing up. 

With all the security measures Bruce inflicted on them, that just couldn’t be true.

Bruce got up off his seat so he could be at Hal’s eye level. Hal turned around so he didn’t have to face him. He didn’t want Bruce to be able to read his face. He got closer to a French window and looked at the dark. The moon was hiding behind clouds. You could see the lights of the city on the horizon. 

“Dicing with death is part of the deal. It doesn’t mean you have to load the dice against yourself like you did.” he heard Bruce say to his back. 

Hal turned towards him sharply. He even took a step forward. Hopefully Bruce would read how angry he was, instead of how overwhelmed and how sad. 

“Can we stop acting like I took a reckless and irrational decision out of nowhere instead of an informed one ? You were killing yourself, what did you want me to do, just watch ?” he yelled at Bruce. 

Bruce, who looked as indifferent as ever. Infuriatingly so. He had shoved his hands in his pockets and just looked like any attractive rich guy in his home who didn’t have a care in the world, if you forgot about the muscles and the scars. Hal didn’t. 

“If it ever happens again, yes, that’s exactly what I’d like you to do.” Bruce said, and he had taken a step closer too. 

They were almost nose to nose. Hal tilted his head back a little.

“So much for not wanting to die.” 

Bruce made a face and took a step back, shaking his head. 

“You are so frustrating. It was necessary that you lived. Human Lanterns don’t grow on trees.”

“For a second, I almost thought you were going to let your guard down and be honest with me.” Hal said, going back near the fire. 

This day just seemed to be so cold. 

“What do you mean ?” Bruce asked, following him. 

Hal sighed and sat on the floor, letting his head rest against an armchair. 

“You care about your teammates more than you let on. Not because they are valuable. Not even because they are people. They’re more than that to you too. Am I wrong ?”

Bruce sat next to Hal. 

“A man once said caring wasn’t my strongest suit.” he said.

His gaze was back on the flames. Hal wondered what he could see there. 

“I didn’t know you like I do now. You didn’t want me to die, not because that was impractical and I am an asset for the team and it didn’t fit your savior complex aesthetic and yada yada yada. You didn’t want me to die because somehow I am your friend.”

It could have been a figment of his imagination but Hal could swear Bruce had smiled for a quarter of a second then. 

“If you say so. “Friend” might be exaggerating it a bit.” 

Hal took his hand playfully. A flicker of worry crossed Bruce’s eyes. 

“Awwww, Batsy is making friends and too shy to admit it. So cute. Can I take a selfie with my new friend ? I’ll send it to Bar - Carol.” Hal said.

He knew Bruce had caught the name he had almost uttered. He lowered his head. Bruce’s hand was still in his. Hal wasn’t quite sure what to do with it - his grip on it had been light enough for Bruce to take his hand back easily, but instead Bruce had closed his fingers on Hal’s. 

Hal hadn’t noticed he had been crying silently until Bruce brushed his tears away with the thumb of his free hand. Soon enough, Hal’s cheeks had turned a vivid red that had nothing to do with the heat of the fire nearby.

“Sorry. It’s just so new…” Hal mumbled without looking at him. 

“You have nothing to be sorry for. Should I call Carol Ferris ?” Bruce asked, standing up. 

He had squeezed Hal’s shoulder as he was getting up off the floor. The small gesture was strangely comforting. 

“Please don't. Can I - would you mind me just saying here ? I am not going to bother you or anything.”

“Stay as long as you need. You just want to make sure your friends will leave you alone. I - understand.”

Hal stood with Bruce’s help. 

“I thought we just established that you were my friend too, don’t be shy, Brucie.” 

“You’re so going to sleep in the shed. Dick had yet to fix the roof, it might get a bit wet but I am certain it’s comfortable.” 

“Your shed is probably larger than an average person’s flat. Anyway, I saved your life, you’d think it would count for something.” 

The smile vanished from Bruce’s face, that became quite blank. 

“I’ve already told you I wasn’t impressed. Clark may check on me soon, I am sure he’ll be delighted to see you.”

Hal raised an eyebrow. Was it sarcasm ? He wasn’t certain. 

“Should I make myself scarce ?” he asked, full smile on display. 

Bruce elbowed him and threw him a dirty look. 

“Don’t go there.” he warned Hal. 

“You know I have no other choice but to pry, now. What’s going on with Supes ?” 

“Nothing recent and it’s really not worth mentioning.” 

Hal sat on an armchair, yawning. He was starting to feel the pull in his muscles. The last week had been intense. 

“And yet you did mention it. Come on, tell me. Or should I ask him ? Were you the reason he and Lois didn’t work ? Tell me more.” he said, looking up at Bruce. 

“Don’t be ridiculous. And what I am going to tell you doesn’t get out of here.” Bruce said.

Hal nodded eagerly and rested his head against the back of the armchair.

Bruce poured himself another glass of whisky. Telling Hal that Clark had ditched him for Diana in the early days of the Justice League would do nothing for Bruce’s pride even if he was quite certain Hal would love hearing about it. 

Bruce put his glass down on the fireplace’s mantle. He was expecting a snarky comment about rich people’s habits from Hal and was surprised to obtain no reaction. Maybe Hal just wanted him to get straight to the point. 

Bruce turned around, ready to humiliate himself to distract Hal from his grief - only to find out that the man had fallen asleep. Thank heaven for small mercies. 

Bruce covered him with a blanket - he had noticed Hal shivering through the night - and left some clean clothes on the other armchair. Probably a bit too large for Hal, who was leaner than him, but more comfortable to sleep in than Hal’s current clothes. Bruce doubted Hal would be able to sleep in one go. 

He wasn’t planning to stay in the room but had stopped at the door to look at Hal one last time. The man had been exhausted. 

He was still watching Hal from afar when he felt a familiar presence behind him. 

“How is he doing ?” Clark said almost inaudibly. 

Bruce stepped out of the room fully and closed the door behind him. 

“Not too bad, considering the circumstances. We should let him sleep. We can talk in my study.” 

Bruce’s study, considering the size of the house, was a rather small room. 

“How long have you been here ?” Bruce asked. 

He had gone around the desk, the piece of furniture putting a semblance of barrier between them. He wouldn’t have seemed more vulnerable if he had crossed his arms on his chest. 

“Not long enough to see Hal awake. You were already gazing at him fondly from the doorstep when I arrived.” 

Bruce’s hand twitched but he kept looking Clark in the eye. 

“You’re imagining things. I was just worried about him. Barry… His loss is terrible for the whole team, of course, but for Hal ? It’s worse. Not to mention Jessica. Hal was the one who knew her the most, with Barry. He was training her.”

“I know that. I just wasn’t expecting to find Hal here with you.” 

Clark had kept his voice neutral, and Bruce was starting to get why people hated it when he did it.

“Clark, just tell me what you have to say, I can’t read your mind.” 

"Are you and Hal an item ?"

There was a strangled sound. Both Bruce and Clark turned towards the door. Hal was standing there, hair sticking out, Bruce's clothes pressed against his chest. 

"Ah, bathroom ?" Hal asked hesitantly. 

"Two doors down the corridor." Bruce indicated.

Hal hadn't met his gaze.

"Thanks. See you in the morning. 'Night Bruce. Clark." Hal murmured before disappearing from view quickly. 

"Right. Good night." Bruce said, wasting his breath. 

"I am sorry. I should have heard him."

"But you were focused on my reactions because monitoring me was more important than ensuring Hal wouldn't hear you somehow. Please see yourself out, I have some damage control to take care of."

After deciding against waiting in front of the bathroom door like a lost puppy or some pervert, Bruce came back to the living-room he and Hal had spent some time in. 

Maybe fifteen minutes later, Hal was back, wearing the t-shirt and the sweats lent by Bruce. 

"Fantastic water pressure you have here. I really should talk with my landlord about my shower but I keep delaying it."

"I am sorry about Clark." Bruce started saying as soon as he had the opportunity to talk without interrupting Hal.

Hal stopped him with a simple gesture.

"It's alright. We all have embarrassing friends. Had, anyway." he said, looking at the dying fire in the fireplace.

He was about to curl up in an armchair when Bruce took his arm and pulled him outside the room. 

"Dick isn't there currently but Alfred had cleaned his room and changed the bedsheets. He would be disappointed if I let you sleep in an armchair." Bruce explained, leading Hal to another part of the Manor as he showed him the way.

"You know, I think I am in love with your butler. You wouldn't know if he's single by any chance ?" Hal asked as Bruce pushed the door to Dick's room open.

Bruce made a face. 

"That's very disturbing, considering Alfred raised me."

Hal laughed lightly. He hadn't been laughing much lately. Bruce had missed it.

"Not more disturbing than walking in on Superman speculating on my love life." he told Bruce, sitting on the bed. 

Bruce leant on the wall, next to the door. He had thought Hal would want to go back to sleep but he didn't seem too eager to do so. Maybe it was a nightmare that had woken him. That or worse - a memory.

"I can assure you this was about my love life, not yours. You're not the one he is going to bother about it for God knows how long." Bruce sighed, rubbing his forehead. 

He could already feel the headache it would give him. Hal stayed silent for longer than strictly necessary, so Bruce moved to take his leave. 

Hal spoke before he could do it. 

"That's a ridiculous idea, right ? You and me ?" 

His gaze seemed more alert than before. He had gotten off the edge of the bed. He was smiling. 

"Absolutely ridiculous." Bruce confirmed, and Hal took the three steps he needed to be in Bruce's space and kiss him. 

Their kissing session was getting more and more passionate but Bruce stopped Hal when the Lantern pulled him in the bed's direction. 

"Sorry, I shouldn't have assumed - " Hal said, flustered. 

Bruce laughed and kissed his jaw. 

"I am on board. But this is my kid's bedroom." he reminded Hal. "I am not having sex here."

"Oh, oh right !" 

"Come on." Bruce said, intertwining his fingers with Hal's and leading him to his own bedroom. 

"Are any of the kids here ?" Hal asked on the way, throwing suspicious glances to the doors they went past.

"Damian, Tim and Cass. Stephanie may sneak in in the morning to take advantage of Alfred's breakfast, if she doesn't sleep in. Do you mind them ?"

"Well, if none of them tries to kill me in my sleep, I suppose it's okay." Hal said, reaffirming his grip on Bruce's hand.

"You're scared of them ?" Bruce asked as they stopped in front of a wooden door.

"Superman is scared of them. I think it's a legitimate fear. By the way, speaking of Supes, you owe me a story."

"You really want me to tell you about my past history now ?" Bruce asked, pushing Hal in his bedroom. 

"When we could be writing your present history right now ? Not really." Hal answered, smirking.

Bruce rolled his eyes at him. Hal smiled and Bruce had no doubt the fucker found it endearing or something.

"Maybe we should get some sleep instead. Your repartee is a disaster." Bruce told him before letting Hal push him on the bed and straddle him.

"Oh, we'll get some rest. Later." Hal said as he stripped off his shirt. Bruce did his best to focus on his face instead of his abs.

"I was serious. We can do this in the morning. If you need -" 

Hal's hands were wandering on his skin and Bruce had to stop talking. Hal took his hands back and Bruce almost growled at the loss of contact. 

They looked into each other's eyes.

"What I need right now is you. Is that okay ?" Hal asked. 

"Yes. Yes it is." Bruce affirmed before flipping them over, making Hal laugh at the display of sheer strength and Bruce taking control.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this one took me ages. I am back to uni again (on-site classes are back, students and professors alike hate it) and this year is quite demanding so I won't be as present here as I have been in the past. When I will be, I'll try to focus on unfinished works and my soulmates AUs (but I'll write the odd piece here and there if inspiration strikes me unexpectedly).
> 
> Oh and I've completed a new round of edits, which means I have edited all my Batlantern fics at least once after posting them (I haven't done any heavy editing that would necessitate plot changes yet - hopefully I would only do it for two fics)


End file.
